Black Rock Shooter: my little secret
by Rikaga Mizuto
Summary: Yomi Takanashi is a shy, timid 15 year old girl, until the one thing she dreamed the most makes her becoming what she never wants to be.
1. Chapter 1

Black Rock Shooter: My little secret.

Genre: Romance, comedy, action, drama.

I do not own BRS or any characters in it. It all respectfully belongs to Huke (Ordet only owned the copyrights to distribute the anime), and if I do own it, I won't be writing it here, right?

Disclaimer: Huke, BRS project, Ordet.

Warnings to you: might contain OOC, annoying writing style, etc. anonymous reviews are allowed (well, let's just say…), flame if you feel I'm a jerk.

Let me just write the prologue so you won't be confused and pawned me when you read the 1st chapter later ^^;

Black Rock Shooter: My little Secret.

Prologue chapter

This story comes in my mind when I was in a trouble to choose between my change of act, and my change of side. I decided that I'll be in yandere side. So, I fell in love with Dead Master in the first sight. Here it is!

Summary: Yomi Takanashi is a shy, timid 15 year old girl who lives next to Matou Resident, the house where her best friend, Kuroi Mato, lives.

And there's also Kuroi's big brother, Keiji Matou, who looks good when he smiled, or not. Now that they have been neighbors for 8 years, Yomi grew dim and shy love, to Keiji. She never tells anyone about this little secret, even to her own best friend, Kuroi.

Now here is the characters' introduction!~

Yomi Takanashi:

The main character in this story. She is known to be a shy, timid 15 year old girl who likes Keiji, her neighbor and also childhood friend. Kuroi is her best friend and she spent time together sitting down on a bench in the park to accompany Kuroi playing her favorite blue rock guitar. Her life seems to be 'enough', as long as she can see Keiji and Kuroi everyday, it's not a big deal if she is living on her own in that 2-floored house. She had to take care of the house alone, cooking for her own dinner, and also doing her own laundries and still has a responsibility to go to school on weekdays to learn and improve her knowledge. The school fee isn't a matter, since the principal said that she knows her parents well and is having no problem to let Yomi study there until she graduates; with no monthly fee for her to pay. School department takes care of the money problem. But something might change her normal and enough life…

Kuroi Mato: a flat, kind 15 year old girl who is Yomi's best friend. She has 2 uneven ponytails that decorates her hair. The left one is bigger than the right one. She also enjoyed playing her favorite blue rock guitar with a star on its body and is accompanied by Yomi when she played it in the park on weekends. She is also known to be kind and helping for others, it's just that her face doesn't seems kind enough for people to enclosure her. Only Yomi wants to befriend her and then they became best friends and do everything together. Living with only her big brother, Kuroi finds it as not too much of a trouble since Keiji is not at home very often. Her life as a student is about to change when something happened to Yomi…

Keiji Matou: Kuroi's big brother, and is also the one that Yomi had a crush on. He is a pretty easy going person, and more like that he don't care. But still, he will help Kuroi when she needed him. As a big brother, Keiji isn't a bother since he's busy on college so much, but that doesn't mean he's too busy to help Kuroi with her homework. When he's on vacation, he usually walks alone in the park where Yomi and Kuroi also played guitar there. What he was thinking at a time like this would be eating ice cream with almond bites on its top. His feelings to Yomi? He don't even know that Yomi likes him. But he seems to be treating her the same as he treated Kuroi. He also would like to help Yomi with her problems, if there is one. But he is just too busy with college until he even forgot to visit Kuroi on weekends sometimes. To help him, Yomi makes the biggest, and most wrong decision on her life…

Nnnnnn! That's a wrap, folks! I hope you like the way I write Yomi since she's OOC here, but wait! Just wait! I will still put Huke's original style here!

Thank you for reading!~

Wait for chapter 1 if you'd like XD


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I don't own BRS or the characters in it. It all belongs to Huke-sensei who is hugely popular with Goodsmile Company who made BRS a figure.

Warning: OOC, annoying writing style, etc.

Black Rock Shooter: My little secret.

Chapter 1: it's just that…

"Riiing! Riiiing!" the alarm clock starts ringing again. Ugh. I'm not enjoying my sleep last night…

"Tepp." I tap the clock's off button to snooze it. I'm awake now. When I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall,

"Argh! Sunday! I made a promise with Kuroi to accompany her playing guitar today!" I yelled in panic then gets ready as quick as I can.

Then I stepped down to the stairs that heads to floor one, the floor that has most activity happens everyday. When I looked at the mirror in the bathroom, I realized my curls are messy. It goes here and there, confusing me which one do I have to brush first. Ah yes, my dark green hair with curls in front and small curls on the back. I started with brushing the front part first. When I looked at the mirror, ah! That's better now!

Then I ran out of the door without forgetting to lock it, and there I go!

"Haah… I hope Kuroi's not mad at me…" I ran as fast as I can with continuous breath.

As I reached the park in not more than 5 minutes, what I saw isn't what I expected. Kuroi is playing her guitar, but…

Keiji-kun, her big brother is coming too!

My heart is beating so fast, my cheek feels so red I can almost faint of my feelings. I like Keiji-kun, but how can I said my feelings out loud? I'm just a normal girl with no special ability or strength… I hope I can help with his college businesses, but who am I, helping him like I'm his partner?

Then I decided to just say hello like I didn't feel a thing when I saw him.

"Hi, Kuroi! Keiji-kun!" then I waved my hand; which is responded well by Kuroi with waving her hand back and Keiji-kun… oh… Keiji-kun… he smiled at me and only did a simple hi. He never looks so handsome unless he smiled… Oh I just wished…

"Come on, Yomi! Take a seat!" Kuroi then tells me to sit with placing her hand on the empty space that I think she had booked for me. Then I sit there and watched her hands swooping up and down the cool-looking guitar like she is getting the hang of this perfectly. Kuroi is really, really good in making new songs. She then placed her fingers to put on some new beats.

"Yomi, brother. I had a new song I'd like to tell you two." She then moved her hands very fast, creating a melody like a slow rock music.

"_Black Rock Shooter…"_ She began to sing. Her voice is just cute as ever! I sure wish I had her voice, but I'm happy with what I had. The melody she sang is flowing slow but sure, making it sounds perfect with her look.

"_Kikoemasu ka?"_ she continued her song with the right melodies from the guitar.

All folks in the park is enchanted with her song. They stopped their activity just to hear her song, echoing through the whole park. The song is like a song that travels the world, a girl with a blue fire coming out of her left eye. But that's just my imagination.

"Finish." Kuroi then stopped playing, means that her song is finished.

"It was awesome! What did you name this song?" I asked with enthusiasm upright her.

"Err… I haven't decided yet… any good suggestions?" then she asked back with rubbing her hair confusedly.

"Em… what about Black Rock Shooter?" Keiji-kun then answers with bright eyes.

"Yeah, that should do it." Kuroi smiled then wrote something on a notebook she always brought when she played guitar.

"Cool. So where we're heading now?" I smiled and looked at the brother-sister to ask for our next destination.

"I have no idea. You brother?" Kuroi asked while wrapping her guitar and putting it back to its casing.

"Err… I don't know… let's just go home if we didn't…" just right before Keiji-kun finished his words, his phone rings.

"Just a minute." He then murmured to us. His expression changed. He didn't have that "bright" face that he showed to us today after he received the phone call.

"But I said…" he yelled from afar. I didn't know who is calling him, but he seems like he's pretty upset about it.

"This is one of the burdens he has to carry."

Kuroi whispers near me with a solemn face.

"Eh?" I didn't get it quite right.

"See? While doing this and that in the college, he also had to work part time to make ends meet. You know, for our living." Kuroi continued with putting her face down.

"Why don't we help him by cheering him up?" then I looked at Kuroi's face and she looked back at me.

"I've tried that, but… still. Nothing can stops your frustrations when you're in adolescence." Kuroi answered back.

"Hmm… so nobody can help him then?" I started to lose my joy. I only think on how to make Keiji-kun feels better.

"Well, the only person who can help him, should be a person that is more like a personal assistant, if he can afford one, that is." Kuroi answered to me back while she is trying to turn away.

Personal assistant… I started to think while grabbing my chin with my other hand. If I could just…

Then we all head home. Nothing to do, I then bid farewell to Kuroi and Keiji-kun. I have to think of something to help him. That's what I'm thinking when I opened my house's door and heading in. I wanted to help Keiji-kun. Why? I stopped thinking as I reached the word "why".

"… Keiji-kun… why do I want to help you so much?" I started thinking again and, Oh my God… I finally realized that I wanted to help him, is because I wanted him to pay attention to me, who likes him!

I blushed. I can't control my emotions. Then I head into the bedroom and lie down on the soft bed. "…" if I could just make him realize how I feel by helping him…

"Tap."

a… a footstep in my house? I thought nobody lives here besides me! Then I stands up to see what is making that noise. There is nothing for me to be afraid of. I have guts. Do I ?

as I reached my bedroom's door, the step is getting closer and closer. I'm afraid and feels like that I'm shaking. But all my frights was gone. What I saw wasn't what I expect it to be. Thank goodness. But…

"Takanashi Yomi. I know what you want, and I can give it to you."

To be continued…

Nnn! That's another wrap, folks! Hope you're curious enough to read chapter 2! XD

Thank you for reading!


End file.
